Field
The present disclosure relates to the methods for using intestinal luminal fluid (ILF) to collect exosomes and/or microvesicles (collectively referred to as EMV) in order to detect inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD). Several embodiments relate to the treatment and/or ongoing monitoring of treatment of IBD.
Description of Related Art
IBD are a collection of diseases that result in an inflammation of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, and the two most common IBD are ulcerative colitis (UC) and Crohn's disease (CD). UC is a disease that causes long-lasting inflammation and sores in the innermost lining of the colon and rectum. CD can develop anywhere in the digestive tract and can penetrate into the deep layers of the affected tissue. The diseases are similar, however, in that both can cause abdominal pain, severe diarrhea, fatigue and weight loss. It is estimated that as many as 1.4 million persons in the United States suffer from these diseases with an overall health care cost of more than $1.7 billion. Each year in the United States, IBD accounts for more than 700,000 physician visits, 100,000 hospitalizations, and disability in 119,000 patients.